


Second Hand Smoke

by wildfrancium



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's senior year of high school. He's got 9 months until the end, but that's plenty of time for things to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU. I've got a lot planned for this story, so I hope people enjoy it. I changed ages around a bit to slot everyone where I wanted them, but nothing too drastic. I will add tags, warnings, and characters as the story continues. Thoughts and comments are appreciated!

“Left. Left. Left. Right. Left.”

Ian ignored Mickey as he walked to the bus stop. 

“Fucking left. Fucking left. Fucking left, right, left!” Mickey continued to shout at Ian's back. He paused to light his cigarette. 

“Are you done?” Ian asked rolling his eyes. The bus was probably going to be late. As always. It was the one thing Ian hated about staying after school for ROTC. 

“Nah just getting fuckin' started Gallagher,” Mickey said while holding his cigarette between his lips. Ian rolled his eyes again. “So what is it? You get off on them tellin' you what to do or somethin'?”

“No,” Ian told him. 

“No,” Mickey mocked. 

“How was detention?” 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. “You trying to make a fuckin' joke?”

Ian sighed. “Whatever Mickey.”

It was hot out. End of August was always a hell hole in Chicago. Hot and humid. Air conditioning worked in less then half of the classrooms. The halls stunk. Ian had soaked through his shirt during training, but standing at the bus stop was making his clean shirt sweaty too. 

“Here,” Mickey said holding out his cigarette. Ian took a drag. 

“I can't believe you're a fucking senior,” Ian said. There was still no bus in sight. “Don't blow it.”

Mickey chuckled. “Still fuckin' time Gallagher.” 

“Think you'll make it to graduation?” Ian asked handing the cigarette back. 

“You ask that like ever fuckin' day, god,” Mickey sighed. He shrugged putting the cigarette back between his lips. Graduation was a requirement regarding his   
probation. Almost all of school had been a requirement for some sort of probation. Two years ago he'd agreed to graduate instead of doing time as an adult since it was a week before his eighteenth birthday. 

Mickey bounced on his toes. Ian was one of few people that knew he was actually nineteen. Back in the day, useless piece of shit Terry hadn't bothered to sign him up for kindergarten. He started the entire system a year late. Tried to drop out numerous times, but was always harassed by some government do-gooder. He didn't put forth much effort, but he managed to pass each grade. Even the one he'd done in juvie. 

“I just think it's cool you know? The first one to graduate,” Ian told him. Mickey frowned. 

“The more you talk, the less appealing it sounds. I'm here by force.”

“I'm glad you're here,” Ian said with a giant grin. Mickey rolled his eyes as he crushed his cigarette with the to of his boot. 

“You're doing it again,” Mickey muttered. Ian continued to smile. His relationship with Mickey had started in the boys bathroom when Ian was a freshman and Mickey   
was a sophomore. An occasional fuck turned into a regular fuck and into a let's fuck outside of school too until Mickey finally wanted to spend time with Ian doing stuff other then just fucking. 

Not that they did much between school and working at the Kash & Grab. But Mickey didn't mind holing up with Ian and pretending to do homework while Ian actually did homework. 

Ian shook his head getting on the bus. It was colder than a freezer and packed with riders, but he and Mickey squeezed their way down the aisle. 

 

9 pm lock up sucked. By 9 o'clock there was nothing left to do except wander aimlessly around the store. Ian had finished his homework, fucked Mickey, they'd eaten dinner, and then he went over all of Mickey's homework. Mickey did three math problems and reluctantly read a chapter of his English book. 

“It's the fuckin' second week and I'm supposed to be halfway done with that pretentious bullshit?” Mickey complained as he and Ian headed towards the Gallagher house. 

“I don't know, it sounds like it's rubbing off on you,” Ian laughed. He'd been complaining for close to twenty minutes. 

“I knew what pretentious meant before asshole,” Mickey snapped. Ian laughed again. 

“Say big words Mickey it turns me on,” Ian groaned. Mickey shoved Ian off the sidewalk. 

“We are going to your fucking house with your shitty bed in a room with your siblings,” Mickey reminded. “Keep it in your pants soldier.” Mickey grinned at Ian like he had said the cleverest fucking thing. 

Ian stopped putting his hands on his hips. “Is that how you want to play?” he asked. Mickey shrugged lighting a cigarette. 

“I'm the Captain Sargent Lieutenant or whatever,” Mickey told Ian. 

“Pretty sure that doesn't exist,” Ian said shoving Mickey. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked diving towards Ian trying to put him in a headlock. Ian laughed, throwing Mickey off and grabbing his hands forcing them behind his back. 

“Are you impersonating an officer?” Ian growled in Mickey's ear. Mickey stood up a but straighter. 

“What if I was?” he challenged. Ian nipped at his ear. They were in their neighborhood, so Ian was already pushing it, but they were cloaked by the moonless muggy night and broken street lights did well to keep the street in darkness. Still, Ian was surprised Mickey didn't immediately push him away. 

Ian tightened his hands around Mickey's wrists. “Dunno,” he muttered in a low voice. “But I think some kind of punishment is in order.” Ian shoved his roughly towards   
the alley. Mickey looked over his shoulder raising his eyebrows. “That's an order,” Ian added in a stern voice. Mickey moved into the safety of the dark alley.

It was definitely not the first time they fucked in an alley, and it wouldn't be the last. They had to get creative between Ian's full house and Mickey's homophobic father. 

In the alley, Ian shoved Mickey's chest against the side of the brick building. He held him pinned knowing how much Mickey liked feeling helpless under him. 

Ian pressed his lips to the back of Mickey's sweaty neck. He used his knee to force Mickey's legs apart and ground his front against Mickey's ass. 

“You like that?” Ian murmured lips close to Mickey's ear again. Mickey said nothing, but forced a laugh even though he was pinned against the wall. “Course you do,”   
Ian answered. He ran his hands over Mickey's arms and down his back to snake around his waist. Ian pulled Mickey's hips back against his so that he could reach around and undo Mickey's belt and zipper. “Keep your fuckin' hands on the wall,” Ian snapped when Mickey made an attempt to move. 

He obeyed, keeping still and letting Ian push his pants down. Ian wrapped one hand around Mickey's straining cock, and used his other hand to undo his own belt and pants. Mickey pressed his face against the scratchy, cold brick as he bit down on his lip to keep from making too much noise as Ian stroked his cock with tight, short, fast jerks. Every so often he'd twist his palm up and over the head or press his thumb into the slit, but Mickey knew Ian was in the mood to keep him on edge. Not get him off as quick as possible. 

Ian took his hands off Mickey to quickly search Mickey's backpack for lube. “Hurry the fuck up,” Mickey panted. 

“It's dark,” Ian said shortly. He dropped the bag, lube in hand, and went back to pressing his body against Mickey. He'd kill to be able to draw it out. To not be rushed in some dark alley a few blocks from home. 

Maybe one day. 

Ian pushed a lubed finger into Mickey's hole. It wouldn't take much prep considering they'd fucked an hour or two ago. But he did it out of courtesy. 

And to work Mickey up. 

“So fuckin' slow,” Mickey whined pushing back the best he could. Ian knew it was a masked plea for more. He pushed another finger in making quick work of Mickey. 

“Still nice and open from earlier,” Ian muttered pressing his nose into Mickey's hair. Soap. Cologne. Smoke. Sweat. The mixture was what Ian loved most. It smelled like summer. It smelled like winter. It was Mickey. 

Ian poured lube over his cock. He palmed Mickey's ass thinking about how perfect it was. He listened to Mickey's shallow breathing as he waited, anticipating Ian's cock. 

He breached Mickey's hole and was rewarded with a low groan that worked its way out of Mickey's throat. Ian pushed all the way in at a painfully slow pace. Ian pressed his body against Mickey's. He had one hand on Mickey's hip and the other went up to close over Mickey's left hand where it was braced against the wall. 

Mickey was breathing hard feeling like he was going to burst. He hated when Ian waited. He was so full and so hard and pinned against a wall with no other choice then to take it. Ian's breath was hot against his skin. 

“Please move.” It came out as a whisper, but Mickey was desperate. His cock ached and he didn't have the guts to reach down and touch himself. He needed Ian to do it. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Ian murmured pulling back just to thrust forward hard enough to slam Mickey into the wall. Mickey groaned. More. He wanted more. 

And Ian finally gave it to him. He thrust roughly, nails digging into Mickey's skin. Ian reached down to grope Mickey's ass. Pull his cheeks apart. Slap it. Squeeze it. He forced Mickey up on his toes as he kept driving into him eager to make Mickey groan louder. 

Mickey clawed at the wall, eyes rolling back in his head as Ian nailed his prostate. He pushed back into Ian's thrusts and almost whimpered at how good it felt. 

And finally Ian reached down and grasped Mickey's cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts pushing Mickey to the edge. “Come,” Ian groaned biting Mickey's ear and felt his whole body go rigid. Mickey came all over Ian's hand as Ian continued to fuck into him. Mickey slumped against the wall sucking air into his lungs as Ian continued to use his hole until he was done. 

Ian pulled out of Mickey and rested his forehead between Mickey's shoulder blades. He tucked himself back into his pants before pulling Mickey's pants up. 

“I need a fuckin' shower,” Mickey muttered when Ian back up. Ian laughed. He'd sweated through his shirt too. It was sticking uncomfortably to his skin. 

“Let's go,” Ian said buckling his belt. He picked up his backpack and handed Mickey his. 

 

Everyone in the Gallagher house was still awake when Ian walked in with Mickey. Their presence went virtually unnoticed though. Debbie was chasing a naked and wet   
Liam. Fiona was shouting at Carl from upstairs. And Carl continued to ignore Fiona and watch TV. 

Ian whacked Carl on the side of the head. “The fuck?” Carl shouted. 

“Go,” Ian snapped. Carl rolled his eyes and climbed over the back of the couch. Ian sat down and turned off the TV. He leaned back shutting his eyes. He felt Mickey sit down on the couch. He turned the TV back on. 

“You're finally home,” Fiona said coming downstairs. “Worked late?” 

“It's how it's got to be. I get out of ROTC at 6 four nights a week, so work goes late,” Ian said with a sigh. He looked up at Fiona who looked concerned. “It's fine. I do my homework there.”

“Mmm, hurry up and to to bed,” Fiona said waving towards the stairs. She nodded to Mickey before going into the kitchen. 

“Hungry?” Ian asked Mickey. He shook his head. 

“Just want to shower and sleep,” Mickey said cracking his neck. Ian nodded rubbing Mickey's thigh before getting up. He headed up the stairs with Mickey hot on his heels. 

“You wanna go first?” Mickey asked. “You did all that shit before you worked and everything.”

Ian shrugged, pulling his shirt off over his head. “Go shower Mick,” Ian yawned. Needing no second offer, Mickey backed up and shut himself in the bathroom.

He made his shower quick and tried to use as little shampoo as possible. Ian had told him over and over that it didn't matter that Mickey used their soap or toothpaste or dishes. But Mickey was still constantly worried that one day it could be a problem. So he didn't push it. 

He dried off, brushed his teeth, pissed, and pulled clean boxers on. They'd been placed in the bathroom during his shower. Mickey wouldn't admit that he kept clothes in the Gallagher house. He claimed there was stuff there for emergencies like his underwear being covered in come. Ian would always shake his head and say it was okay. 

And Mickey knew it was because Ian kept stuff at his house. It was just less welcoming in the Milkovich house. Here, Mickey, after a very long time, was comfortable enough to be who he was. Outside the house was a gamble. He was partially who he was at school. And he was who his dad thought he was in his own house. 

Mickey sighed leaving the bathroom. He tip-toed into the boys bedroom. Carl was snoring, Liam was spread out in his bed, and Ian was asleep with the Great Gatsby in   
his hand. Mickey wrinkled his nose. He threatened to set his copy of the book on fire last year. Reading about rich people throwing their money around made Mickey's blood boil. 

He took the book from Ian and squeezed into bed next to him. It was a small bed and it was already too hot in the room. But Mickey slept easier with Ian next to him.   
Hell, he slept better hearing everyone breath and snore. It'd taken awhile to get used to, but it was better then a silent house. 

Mickey caressed Ian's cheek for a moment before settling down against the pillows. He shut his eyes and tried to push out thoughts about school from his mind. It was   
Wednesday of the second week. Roughly nine months away was June 1st, the day he would graduate assuming he didn't fuck it up. He'd been tempted already, but   
getting expelled meant he could possibly face jail time. And he'd rather avoid that. Especially if it was going to be for attempted armed robbery charges. 

He sighed. Ian had it all planned out. He had nearly every damn day planned out. He was always full of new ideas and plans, most of which Mickey only half listened to.   
His ideas usually died out within a few days anyway.

Ian shifted in his sleep muttering something that sounded vaguely like good night, and slung his arm over Mickey's middle. Mickey said nothing back, but ran his hand up and down Ian's arm. He could almost hear Ian smile. 

And that comforted him enough to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not totally satisfied with this chapter, so I hope people end up liking it anyway.

Mickey paced the bathroom, a lit cigarette between his lips. He was avoiding physics class. It was not one of his strong subjects. None of his classes were, but he wrote decent although shitty essays that his teachers found better then most. He wasn't a strong reader, but he could argue his point in an essay. He sucked at physics, but he had Ian to help him. He was okay at algebra, but hated the teacher and his god complex. He was a fast runner, so gym wasn't a problem. He was forced into an art class because of a fine art credit, which was fine because Ian was in the class. He was teachers pet, but the back and forth was worth it. 

He couldn't wait to be done with school. 

Mickey flicked the cigarette butt into one of the toilets and flushed. He hadn't wasted as much time as he would have liked. 

He exited the bathroom and walked down the hall tossing the pass into the air and trying to karate chop it. The good thing about physics was it was one of the classrooms with air conditioning. The hallway was muggy and smelled like ass like most of the school.

“Mr. Milkovich,” the teacher droned when he entered. “Glad to see you made it back to the classroom.” 

Mikey rolled his eyes, flipping the teacher off, and slumped into his chair. 

The teacher ignored his gesture and went back to writing on the board. Mickey flipped through his notebook. It lacked notes and was filled with doodles that would probably get him in trouble. He picked up his pen, turning to a clean page, and started sketching what would probably turn out to be a gun. 

“Shithead!” Mandy barked at Mickey when she passed his locker. 

“What?” he asked showing little interest in his sisters presence. 

“You didn't come home,” she said in a low voice. Mickey shrugged slamming his locker shut. It was lunchtime. 

“Had better places to be,” he told her heading downstairs. Mandy followed popping her gum loudly. 

“Like with Ian~” Mandy teased. Mickey rolled his eyes. Throwing his sister down the stairs would probably be frowned upon, but that didn't stop him from tripping her when they reached the bottom. “Fucking asshole!” Mandy snapped shoving Mickey. He laughed, dodging her second attack. 

Mickey and Mandy sat down at the table with Ian who brought his lunch like always. Mickey and Mandy, as well as Ian, qualified for the terribly lacking school lunch.  
Ian was the only one lucky enough to not put it in his mouth. 

Halfway through last year, Mickey gave in and started sitting with Mandy and Ian regularly. Before he ate alone. Mandy would occasionally bring her friends to their table, but for the most part, it was the three of them. They tended to spend the entire period listening to Mandy whine and complain. 

Ian smiled when they sat down and immediately opened one of his notebooks. “English notes,” Ian said passing the notebook to Mandy. 

“Where were you during English?” Mickey asked tearing open his milk. 

“Took my time getting to school. Missed the bus,” Mandy said with a shrug. “Where were you last night?” 

“Fuck you, do we have to keep bringing this up?” Mickey sighed. He picked at his food, ignoring Ian's shit eating grin. 

“You coming with us on Saturday?” Mandy asked switching subjects. 

“Where the fuck would I be going with you?” Mickey asked raising his eyebrows. 

“I said us, shit head,” Mandy said pointing at Ian. 

“We're going to go harass Lip at college,” Ian said with a laugh. “I know it's not really your thing, but Mandy wants to.”

“And what? We are supposed to be present for her suckin' his dick?” Mickey asked helping himself to Ian's food. Mandy rolled her eyes. 

“This is exactly why I didn't want to offer. But Ian wanted me to be nice,” she said bitterly. Mickey shrugged. He'd never been to the UIC campus. He didn't even know  
what it looked like. 

“Yeah I guess if I don't find anything better to do,” Mickey said. Ian's grin got bigger. Mickey narrowed his eyes at him. “I said if I've got nothing better to do. That's not a fuckin' yes.”

“Whatever you say, Mick,” Ian said shaking his head. Mickey rolled his eyes again. 

“Finish your food, bitch,” Mickey grumbled. Mandy just laughed. Ian could see through any front Mickey tried to put up. 

 

Ian was relieved as the rest of his math class when the bell finally rang. The sun shone directly into the room and the window air conditioner kept only the front row comfortable. The late August day was pushing 90 degrees and all through class he'd been sweating. 

His locker was on the opposite end of the hall and down on the second floor. He packed into the stairwell with the other kids and started the slow decent. The worst part of the day was the congestion in the main staircase. 

Once at his locker, Ian rushed to shove books into his backpack and grab his uniform. He hefted his backpack onto his back, slamming his locker shut, and began pushing his way towards the Milkovich lockers. Lockers were divided into freshman and sophomores on the third floor, juniors and seniors on the second, and honors seniors on the first floors with the nice, presentable lockers. Each floor was alphabetical by last name. 

“Don't you have places to fuckin' be?” Mickey asked catching sight of Ian out of the corner of his eye. 

“I have time,” Ian said taking Mandy's bag when she handed it to him. 

“He your personal slave?” Mickey asked her. She rolled her eyes taking her bag back. 

“It was two fucking seconds god,” she told her brother. He mocked her as he slammed his locker shut. “Gotta stay after with Mickey and get our reports done. What are you going to do about it?” 

“Pray I get internet at home,” Ian laughed. They had spotty connection at the Gallagher house, but the Milkovich's only paid for internet on their phones after Terry took a bat to yet another laptop. 

“At least I get out of detention,” Mickey said with a grin. Ian playfully hit his shoulder. 

“Just be on the bus at six,” Ian said to them. 

“Course. See you then,” Mickey said heading towards the bathroom with lighter in hand. Mandy shook her head. 

“Wanna take bets on whether or not he does the report?” she asked with a smile. Ian laughed. 

“Just make sure he's got something,” Ian said as he turned and headed downstairs. Mandy shouted goodbye as he went and he lifted a hand to wave. Time for ROTC.  
And while Ian hated running drills on such hot days, he also loved it. 

 

The cicadas were really loud in the evening as Ian walked home. He'd met with Mandy and Mickey on the bus, but they parted way when they got off and she dragged Mickey home. Ian didn't mind much. He was tired and desperately needed a shower. He was focused on the fact that Mickey was going to UIC with them. 

He was surprised that Mickey didn't flat out reject the idea of even being within 50 feet of a college campus. Sure they'd be fucking around and drinking and shit, but he was still surprised. There was some big event Lip wanted Mandy there for. Said she was more the part then the people he'd been fucking for the last two weeks, and Ian wanted to see his brother. So lip had promised he'd hang out before going to the party with Mandy. Which was when Ian and Mickey would be released into the wild. Ian wondered if he'd be able to convince Mickey to take the L up to the north side and check out the better beaches. Maybe spend the night wandering around the Loop. Ian just wanted to be surrounded by people. 

And not the smelly, high school kind of people. But anonymous people. 

He pulled out his phone as he jogged up the front steps. He wasn't going to ambush Mickey with the idea since if he did, there'd be less chance of his saying yes. Ian  
typed out the text as he went through the front door and dodging Carl who went running out. 

The sound of fire crackers and Fiona yelling finally made Ian look up and laugh. He loved them all, but a night out didn't sound like a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I loosely based their schedules off my high school experience. If you have questions, feel free to ask. There are 9 periods in the day and each is 42 minutes long. They go to every class every day except science lab which is twice a week. SH stands for study hall. They have a 10 minute homeroom at the beginning of each day.
> 
> Mickey: senior  
> Algebra 2  
> SH  
> Art  
> SH/Physics Lab MW  
> Physics  
> Lunch  
> WWII History  
> Gym  
> English
> 
> Ian: Junior  
> English Honors  
> Gym  
> Art  
> Chemistry honors  
> SH/Chem Lab TR  
> Lunch  
> US History honors  
> Spanish  
> Trigonometry honors
> 
> Mandy: junior  
> English Honors  
> Trigonometry Honors  
> Chemistry  
> SH/Chem Lab MW  
> Choir  
> Lunch  
> Gym  
> Spanish  
> US History


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey fished a clean t-shirt out of the pile in his room and pulled it over his head. Since coming home from work, he'd showered and been harassed by Mandy to get ready. 

“You look like a fucking thug,” Mandy complained from his doorway. Mickey tugged his jeans up over his hips and turned to her smashing his fists together and   
flashing his tattooed fingers before flipping her off. She rolled her eyes as he buckled his belt and stepped into his shoes. 

“Not supposed to be impressing anyone,” Mickey told her shoving his cigarettes into his pocket. The tattoos were probably not his brightest moment. He'd been drunk and high and said fuck it. His old probation officer had to come in and make a deal with the principal and superintendent. He had to keep FUCK covered at all times, but that was freshman year. Now he could get away with covering the U in FUCK with a bandage or some medical tape. It was annoying, but he couldn't afford removal. 

“Oh please,” Mandy sighed tying her hair into a ponytail. He looked at her. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” he asked. He was used to seeing his sister in a number of short skirts and trashy tops or skimpy dresses, but her outfit of choice surprised him. Navy blue dress, sleeveless, and white collar. She looked like she walked off a fancy yacht. 

But she just rolled her eyes again and left. “Let's go!” she called. Mickey followed her out of the house and down the street to the red line station. 

Ian was already there on the platform smoking a cigarette with his hands folded across his chest. “You gonna fight someone, tough guy?” Mickey asked walking up to him. Ian immediately relaxed upon seeing them. 

“Just annoyed with stuff.” The way he stressed stuff told Mickey he wasn't about to open up now. Mickey shrugged. 

“Can you fucking believe I've never been on the blue line?” Mickey asked to both change the subject and lighten the mood. Ian's mouth quirked into a smile. 

“Who'd need to?” he asked. 

“College pricks,” Mickey told him. Ian laughed. 

“Ha. Ha. You guys are hilarious,” Mandy said sarcastically as the train whistled into the station. They boarded opting to stand instead of sit nearly the obviously   
homeless guy. 

“Ten bucks the blue line doesn't smell like fuckin' piss,” Mickey muttered in Ian's ear. Ian would have blamed inertia for standing so close to Mickey, but luckily he didn't seem to notice. 

 

Lip stood waiting at the station to greet them. He grabbed Ian around the neck and hugged him close. “See you found your way,” he joked as they walked to campus. 

He had slid his arm around Mandy's waist and was passing his cigarette to Ian. 

Ian walked in step with Mickey who was looking around the campus as much as he was. “It's full of goddamn hipsters,” Ian heard Mickey mutter as he lit a cigarette.   
Ian wished he could reach out and comfort him, but knew that'd make him ten times more uncomfortable. 

Lip continued talking and pointing out buildings, but the conversation was more directed at Mandy than his brother. 

“You see yourself here?” Mickey asked gesturing towards the buildings. Ian shrugged. After the West Point fight with Lip the year before, Ian had promised everyone that he was still going to join the army and he'd work his way to the top. 

“Eventually I guess,” Ian said with a shrug. Past the army, he didn't know what else he'd do. He wasn't good at anything else. He pushed himself with school, but ROTC was something he excelled at. He knew he was made to be a soldier. 

“Well I mean the army would fuckin' pay for it,” Mickey added. Ian raised an eyebrow at him, but Mickey looked away. He wasn't about to tell Ian he'd rather him suffer at college instead of doing multiple tours of a county that wanted to shoot him. It wasn't his place to say anything about it. He knew Ian was a good soldier. 

“What about you?” Ian asked. Mickey barked a laugh. 

“I ain't fuckin' going to college, man,” he laughed. 

“Well, what if you were some sort of English teacher or I don't know,” Ian mused. Mickey laughed again. 

“No fuckin' way.”

“Like he'd even be able to get in,” Mandy added making Mickey frown. 

“Hey I got a fuckin' 19 on the ACT. That'd get me somewhere,” Mickey protested. There was a mandatory, but free, ACT test during junior year and Ian had promised   
him a night of super kinky sex in a hotel if he got higher then an 18. So after much self deliberation, Mickey decided to somewhat apply himself to the test. His score surprised not only him, but his teachers, his adviser, the vice principal, the principal, the superintendent, his probation officer, the overseeing judge, and his sister.   
Luckily they'd all been so perplexed that they didn't bother to ask if he cheated, which he did not do. 

“Okay that is still some kind of rip in space kind of bullshit,” Mandy told him. 

“Bet I did better then you,” he snapped. She looked at him over her shoulder. 

“I'm a predicted 25 thank you, jerk,” she told him. Mickey rolled his eyes, dropping his cigarette after Lip did. They'd reached his dorm and were headed to the third floor. 

Lip's roommate had been a no show. “The RA said they'd place someone soon, but so far it's just me,” he explained tossing out beers. 

“Since when do you have a fridge?” Ian asked. The room was sparse. Blankets and sheets from their house, a decent lap top Lip had saved for, school books, a random assortment of food, and dirty clothes in the corner. 

“Some guy paid me 20 bucks to carry it out because it was broken, so I took it and fixed it. Lose cable in the back,” Lip said with a grin. Ian shook his head. He cracked   
open his beer and looked over at Mickey who seemed more relaxed with a beer in hand. 

“So what's this event we're going to?” Mandy asked. Her and Lip were seated on his bed while Mickey and Ian occupied the empty bed adjacent. 

“Some fancy get to know the students shit. Extra credit for attendance,” Lip said reaching over to his desk and pulling out a sheet of neon paper. “All first year English   
students are invited to Mr. Wesson's evening barbeque as part of the first year experience program,” Lip read off the paper. “They force you into all this get to know   
you first year experience bullshit. It's all fucking crap, but the academic adviser said it was non negotiable.”

“Poor thing,” Ian exaggerated. Lip crushed his empty can and threw it at his brother. 

“Trust me, it's bullshit,” Lip enforced. “Figured Mandy was the most presentable person I knew too.”

Mickey snorted. She flipped him off.

“Excuse me, Mandy's the only one I know that can play fucking presentable.” When Lip stressed play, Mandy shoved him practically off the bed. 

“Shits behind me asshole. I fuck when I'm horny not desperate,” she said flipping off Mickey again when he laughed. “And like any of you are ones to talk. Fucking girls   
left and right,” Mandy said pointing at Lip. He grinned. “And you two. Fucking in the freezer like desperate teens,” Mandy said to Mickey and Ian. 

Mickey scoffed. “I've never fucked in a freezer.” It was a blatant lie and Mandy squinted at him. Ian laughed crushing his empty can. 

“Yeah and my name isn't Mandy,” she said rolling her eyes once again. 

“Can we smoke in here?” Ian asked sensing Mickey's desire to light up. 

“Yeah I don't care,” Lip said getting up and pushing the windows open. “The entire floor smokes like a chimney.” 

Mickey, relieved, pulled a cigarette out and light it. Mandy did the same, passing it to Lip when he sat down. “So how's junior year?” Lip asked Ian. Ian shrugged. 

“Same as last year except with more honors classes, so I get like the nice classrooms and nice textbooks,” Ian said with a laugh. 

“I swear, the school doesn't fucking care if we die of heat exhaustion,” Mandy said getting nods of agreement. 

“Everything's fucking air conditioned here,” Lip said proudly. Mandy shoved him again. They laughed. 

 

“I'm glad we're finally getting the fuck out of here,” Mickey muttered when he and Ian headed back to the L. 

“Aw it's not that bad Mick,” Ian laughed. Mickey forced a laugh. He was going to run out of cigarettes if they'd stayed any longer. 

“So what the fuck was bothering you earlier?” Mickey asked. Ian sighed. 

“Just Fiona. She wants me to try applying or look into it or something. She doesn't want to hear that I won't do it. Hates the idea of me joining the army,” Ian sighed again and took the cigarette from Mickey. “Same fucking argument just a different day,” he muttered after taking a long drag. 

Mickey nodded, but said nothing. He didn't want Ian to know that there were times he had stress dreams about Ian getting shot in some desert in a country he'd never heard of. Being in a WWII history class didn't help his anxiety either. Every soldier, all he saw was Ian marching off never to return...

He was glad when Ian passed the cigarette back. He needed in before he blurted out something dumb about not wanting Ian to go. 

“All of them will be at college night. I'm thinking of going with Mandy to check out my options,” Ian continued. Part of the reason he was going was to try to convince   
Mandy to at least apply to colleges. He already knew he was joining the army, but talking to recruiters never hurt. 

“You're going to that?” Mickey asked. It was at the end of the fall. The school was plastered with flyers for it already. 

“Yeah I guess,” Ian said leaving out that he wished Mickey would too.

“Mmm,” Mickey said flicking the cigarette butt away. “So where are we going now?” he asked Ian. Ian shrugged grinning. 

“Get lost in the city or something. Disappear in the Loop. Pretend we belong there,” Ian said gesturing wildly. 

“Yeah fuckin' calm down there before you hit me,” Mickey said hitting Ian's arms away from him. Ian laughed. 

 

The train ride was short. They didn't say much until they exited onto the busy street packed with cars and people. “Dinner time rush,” Ian said loudly to Mickey as they walked down the street. 

“Yeah I fuckin' know that,” Mickey laughed. Ian let their hands brush together, but didn't take hold of Mickey's hand. He liked the way they kept brushing though. “Are   
we getting food?” 

“Hungry?” Ian asked. 

“Duh it's dinner time,” Mickey said with a cheeky grin. Ian shoved him. 

“Asshole,” Ian complained. 

After a bit more walking they found an Italian Beef food truck and ordered food. They continued toward the lake in silence, too busy shoving food into their mouths, and finally emerged near the Bean. With the sun setting in the distance and the city coming alive, Ian grabbed Mickey's hand dragging him to the Bean. 

“Do we really gotta do this?” Mickey whined as Ian fumbled with his phone. 

“Yes,” Ian insisted holding his phone up to their reflection and taking a picture. “You look smaller in the photo,” Ian commented. Mickey barked a laugh. 

“I'm gonna punch you in the fucking balls,” Mickey told Ian who took off. Mickey went running after him dodging couples and groups of people, eager to catch Ian. But Ian stopped before he could. 

“Let's go to a club,” Ian suggested. 

“What? Like a fucking gay club?” Micky asked lighting a cigarette. Ian nodded looking towards the lake. “Thought you wanted to go to the water.”

Ian shrugged. “Changed my mind. We can go there after. I want to go somewhere you'll relax more,” Ian explained. 

“A fucking gay club is the last place I'm gonna relax,” Mickey told him. 

“Then can I hold your hand here?” Ian asked. Mickey took a long drag, staring at Ian. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say fuck no. He blew the smoke at Ian. He looked so hopeful... 

“Yeah, but only for a little while,” Mickey said at last. The look of happiness that melted over Ian's face made Mickey blush a little as he held out his hand. Ian's larger   
hand wrapped around Mickey's holding it tightly. They stood there, holding hands, staring at the water, while Mickey finished his cigarette. 

He felt on edge, holding hands, but it wasn't bad. It was kind of nice and the way Ian ran his thumb over his knuckles? Mickey really liked that. Like really, really liked   
it. 

 

The club was loud and smelled sickly sweet, but Mickey followed Ian inside anyway. It was fairly dark except for pink and blue lights that illuminated dancers in tiny shorts thrusting their dicks at whatever sleaze had the most money. 

“I think it'd be fun to work here,” Ian shouted in Mickey's ear. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” he shouted back, but Ian didn't seem to be listening. They made their way to the bar. Ian raked his eyes over the entire scene. It   
paid way better then his job at the Kash & Grab. He'd looked it up a few days ago. Ian sat Mickey down, who immediately bought them shots. Ian kept his hand on   
Mickey's shoulder hoping to keep him grounded and calm. 

Ian could feel the music shaking his bones and all he wanted to do was dance. Mickey never would, but the idea of dancing...

“Can we go now?” Mickey asked finishing the last of three shots. 

“One minute,” Ian insisted, squeezing Mickey's shoulder. 

“Are you dancing?” Mickey asked tilting his head back to look at Ian. 

“I like the music,” he said grinding against Mickey's back. 

“Ian,” Mickey groaned. Ian kept dancing, hands on Mickey's shoulders, head back in pleasure. He felt so alive like the entire room was breathing life into his boring   
routine life. School, ROTC, work, all of it melted away when Ian shut his eyes. 

He didn't even mind the occasional gropes he received while he danced behind Mickey. He desperately wanted to venture deeper inside, but he knew he'd have to   
come alone to do that. “I want to work here,” he murmured into Mickey's ear. Mickey turned to look at him. 

“While you might fit in, I don't think you need to have gross old guys grabbing at you like you're a piece of fucking candy,” Mickey shouted at him. Ian knew he was right, but he wasn't really listening. 

“I'd make so much more here,” Ian added. 

“You have a job. And the army,” Mickey reminded him. He didn't like the way Ian was acting. Like everything he said all the time, that Ian, had suddenly disappeared. It worried him. “Hey let's go man. Let's go to the lake,” Mickey said standing up. He watched Ian take another longing glance around the club, but he nodded at Mickey. 

Mickey, relieved, took Ian's hand and pulled him to the exit. “It's like the music went to your head,” Mickey said when they were back on the street. He immediately lit up. The shots hadn't been enough to take the edge off of how uncomfortable he'd felt in there. 

“I just like dancing,” Ian said lightly. “Besides we always need more money,” he told him. 

“Do I need to remind you that you're fuckin' jailbait?” Mickey asked, laughing to lighten the mood. He couldn't tell if Ian was being serious or not. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ian said brushing Mickey off. “Come on, I'll race you to the lake” Ian said with a grin before taking off down the sidewalk. Mickey sighed, he was already exhausted from walking all over the city, but he took off after Ian anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people like this chapter. Not sure how I'm feeling about the story as a whole though... not really liking it. But I 100% like Mandy applying herself and being smart and doing good in school.


End file.
